ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:6 - Late Morning - Lumas
Lumas is wandering around the grounds looking around the campus. This is the first time they’ve taken time to explore the grounds. Kali the HeterophobeLast Monday at 7:12 PM As Lumas walks they come across a gray cat, which begins hissing at them. Not far from them is Sithmaith, wearing her trademark green hoodie, she's sitting on the ground with her tablet. Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Monday at 7:13 PM Lumas stares at the cat. “Are you hungry? I don’t have anything. Sorry.” They lean down to offer the kitty a hand to smell. Kali the HeterophobeLast Monday at 7:13 PM Malkie continues hissing and Sithmaith notice. "Malkie, what's wrong?" Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Monday at 7:14 PM Lumas looks over. “I think the kitty is hungry. Do you have some food?” Lumas has a t-shirt and loose pants on, their right arm with the black markings visible. Kali the HeterophobeLast Monday at 7:17 PM "He's not hungry, he thinks you're dangerous." Sithmaith says, she steps closer. "Now Malkie why do you—" she stops and shields her eyes away. "Fecking christ." Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Monday at 7:19 PM Lumas looks confused. “What’s wrong? Are you ok?” They start to reach over to help. Kali the HeterophobeLast Monday at 7:19 PM "What's wrong with you?" Sithmaith asks, she covers her face. Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Monday at 7:21 PM Lumas frowns. “Wrong?” They look down. “Did I mess up?” Kali the HeterophobeLast Monday at 7:25 PM "Your souls..." Sithmaith's voice is shaking. "It's like... like..." She takes a few breaths. "It's like thousands of shredded souls stuck together." Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Monday at 7:26 PM Lumas looks up at the new person. “You can see them?” Unconsciously, Lumas grabs their right arm. Kali the HeterophobeLast Monday at 7:27 PM "When I look, really look it's like they're screaming." Sithmaith says, she flops down on the ground and Malkie comes to her, he licks her cheek in support. Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Monday at 7:29 PM Lumas’ face is blank. “They’re angry,” they say. “Are you ok?” Lumas is concerned, but slightly backs away. Kali the HeterophobeLast Monday at 7:30 PM "When you look at things with magic vision, you feel things." Sithmaith says, she begins rocking back and forth vigorously. Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Monday at 7:32 PM “Magic vision? Is that what sorcerers use?” Lumas tries to remember, but can’t really recall any sorcerers they had met that didn’t immediately die by their hands. Then they light up, claws and spikes forming. “Can you help them?” Kali the HeterophobeLast Monday at 7:32 PM "I... I don't know." Sithmaith says. Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Monday at 7:33 PM Lumas’ claws and spikes shrink. “Oh. Ok.” They pause for a moment. “Um... I like your kitty.” Kali the HeterophobeLast Monday at 7:43 PM "That's Malkie. He's my familiar." Sithmaith says. Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Monday at 7:52 PM “Familiar? What does that mean?” Lumas keeps a healthy distance, little plates forming on their right arm. Kali the HeterophobeLast Monday at 7:53 PM "Not now." Sithmaith says, she's rocking faster. "I need to go." Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Monday at 7:55 PM Lumas nods. “Ok. My names Lumas and I think you look pretty.” The last bit comes out rushed. Lumas wants to try to make Sith feel better. According to Eli, that helps. Right..? Kali the HeterophobeLast Monday at 7:57 PM Sithmaith blushes and freezes Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Monday at 7:58 PM Lumas cocks their head to the side. Did it work? “What’s your name?” They ask. Kali the HeterophobeLast Monday at 8:01 PM "Sithmaith." She says, pronouncing it She-moh Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Monday at 8:03 PM “It was nice talking to you, Sheemo.” They give her a slight smile and begin to head off. Category:Roleplay Category:Lumas Roleplay Category:Sithmaith Roleplay Category:Dethnus Roleplay Category:Kali Roleplay Category:Class 3 Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay